


So What Did You Do This Time?

by Fafsernir



Series: One Piece Prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro had thought that he could get a bit of sleep in detention. Of course, that was before knowing Sanji was supposed to clean that damn closet with him. He would never get some rest with him in the same room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What Did You Do This Time?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> Here I am again! With a different ship, but in the same fandom and for the same person! ;)
> 
> My friend wanted a ZoSan so I wrote one! The only thing she asked for was "fluff high school Zoro doing the first step" haha  
> Anyway this is for you again Plume! Hope you all enjoy :) (She also writes ZoSan and LawLu fics)

“Damn Luffy...”

Zoro opened an eye when he heard a voice he knew way too well speaking. Oh. So Sanji was the other one. Right. Okay. Not okay. He hadn't been prepared for this. Nevertheless, he didn't move from the wall and closed his eye again, maybe already half snoring.

“Oh. That's you,” Sanji said as he stopped in front of him, and Zoro didn't flinch at the disappointment in his voice. Not that he cared, of course. “I'm really cursed, then. Hey, Marimo! Care to give a hand?”

“What did you just say, shitty cook?” Zoro asked, moving away from the wall and opening his eyes to look at Sanji directly in the eyes and, oh, wow, he was way closer than he would have thought. But none of them was going to move, were they?

“Well, I'm not doing this alone, it's a two men work!”

They stared at each other for a moment and someone passing by would probably have seen lightnings between their eyes. They still were way too close.

Finally, they both looked away and each aggressively took a mop to start cleaning, both in each side of the room so they would be as far as they could from each other. It always ended up like that with the two of them, when they didn't actually came to hands.

 

“So what did you do, sneak some katanas in?”

Zoro didn't jump but his heart quickened in his chest. Since when was Sanji voluntarily talking to him?

“Do you even care?”

“Not really,” Sanji answered honestly. “But I'm bored and we're stuck in this until it's bright clean. And you better not stained it again!”

“You should do a better job if you want it to be so clean!” Zoro retorted. “And I fell asleep during classes,” he added with a quieter voice, feeling the conversation was turning into an argument again. Not that he didn't want to do this again, but they were in a big closet their teacher had asked them to clean up as a detention. It really wasn't the best place for this as it wasn't cleaned up a lot and the air was barely breathable. The fastest they were done with this, the better he felt. “Did you really burn the kitchen?” he smirked as Sanji froze.

“I didn't. Luffy was talking to me because he wanted to eat everything before I could even begin to cook. We weren't supposed to be in here, so they caught us because we were being too loud.”

“He got away with this?”

“No he's doing written work, it'll take him hours,” Sanji shrugged with an evil grin that scared Zoro a bit.

He wasn't used to seeing Sanji happy about his friend wasting hours for something stupid, but it had been Luffy's fault after all...

“I told you I'm not doing the whole thing alone!” Sanji yelled after a few seconds, because Zoro had stopped cleaning and leaned against the wall, again.

“It's stupid,” he mumbled under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Zoro said clearly. “You're stupid.”

“Can you repeat this?” Sanji let go of his mop and walked to Zoro, his hands on his hips.

“Well, you had detention just because of this stupid thing,” Zoro shrugged, not really moving from the wall.

“What stupid thing?” the other asked, still walking closer to him.

“Cooking,” Zoro said, this time walking towards Sanji as well. They were close again, too close, and Zoro could feel his breath on his face, and he wasn't sure they had been that close before.

“Says the one training with _three_ katanas on his spare time,” Sanji retorted, leaning even closer. “And I'm not criticizing at least.”

“You always are!”

Sanji opened his mouth to answer, but the cleaning products were starting to get to Zoro's head and he was feeling a bit dizzy, unable to think straight. Or at least unable to contain the urge he sometimes had when Sanji was close to him.

He grabbed him by the collar and crashed their lips together. He kissed him, hard, and it was uncomfortable, and Sanji wasn't answering, but at least he wasn't pushing back. When he tried to say something – along the lines of “what?” – Zoro ran his tongues against his pursed lips, and Sanji sighed against his mouth, giving him access. He felt the moment he relaxed under his hands, his fingers not grabbing the flesh on his arms any more, but running through his hair, and Zoro relaxed as well, his hands loosening their grip on Sanji's shirt to go up on his face.

They parted to breath, their mouths still so damn close, forehead's against the other's.

“Fuck...” Sanji said, and the slight movement of his lips allowed them to almost kiss again.

He clenched his fist in Zoro's hair and Zoro didn't really fight back again, leaning on one more time to taste lips he was sure he wouldn't grow tired of. The kiss was shorter but meaningful.

“I still hate you,” Zoro mumbled.

Sanji pulled back suddenly, as if realising what they had been doing. He took his mop back and aggressively started to clean the floor again.

“Falling asleep is still stupider than cooking,” he grunted, not looking at Zoro.

Zoro smiled for himself and leaned against the wall again. At least it had surprised Sanji. He didn't know what would happen next, but he didn't regret. He had wanted to do this for months. Just taste him.

“If you don't fucking start cleaning up, I swear to God there will never be more of... _this_ ,” Sanji said after a while, and Zoro jumped on his feet to start cleaning. He couldn't risk losing more kissing, even if obeying for once Sanji was hurting his ego and self-esteem. Which didn't prevent him from whining about the work, of course.

 


End file.
